


The Future We Seek

by pinkudesuu



Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, NejiTen Children, Original Clan(s) - Freeform, Reincarnations, Tenten (Naruto) - Freeform, Uzushiogakure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkudesuu/pseuds/pinkudesuu
Summary: Nobody knew about Tenten’s mysterious kekkei genkai.She suspects that it was the reason why she became an orphan. Nobody knew that her parents died trying to hide her from the enemy village trying to get their family for their kekkei genkai. And that she’s the last of her kind.And she didn’t tell anyone. Couldn’t tell anyone. Because she knows that even if they know of what to come, no one can change it. No one has been able to change it. She can tell you a list of examples.When Tenten met Neji, she agreed with his words. His words were true, and she knows it very well.But when Neji changed, the future she sees changed as well. And then she started overlapping a white haired woman in Neji’s place, she panics.She doesn’t know what to make of it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Tenten, Uchiha Shisui & Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto & Tenten
Series: Of Moons and Reincarnations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Visions

Tenten grew up in an orphanage. It was not a bad experience, but it wasn’t the best either. 

Tenten was told that she was found as a two years old near the gates of Konoha passed out. She only had her stuff and her parent’s will sent to the Hokage. The Hokage had told her that her parents’ will will be given to her once she became a genin of Konoha.

So she trains hard.

At 4 years old, Tenten was smart for her age. Some had suggested she start early like a certain Hatake, but the Hokage had firmly denied those, saying that it was in her parent’s will to give her a normal childhood at best.

Nobody understood why the Hokage treats her like how he treats the demon kid. They had gossip, however. Gossips that she might be like _him_. That the Hokage was keeping his eye on her for the same reason he has for the blond _kid_.

Tenten was angry at the head of the orphanage for not doing anything when a kid was being ill-treated. The kid was a very blond boy with bright blue eyes. He was always smiling like no one treats him bad. Tenten didn’t know why she was so angry and weirdly protective of him. They always give him the thinner sheets. And when eating, they only give him small portions. They don’t give him second servings like how they give it to anyone else.

At 5 years old, she tried to be friends with him, so that he’s not alone. So she tried when he was alone in a swing.

“Hello...” She approached. Slowly walking forward as to not startle him.

He blinked at her, “... Hi...”

There was silence after the greetings. The boy was obviously wary of her because no one had tried to go near him. Every parent had always pulled their child away for him whenever he neared, so he gave up.

“I’m Tenten.”

“Naruto... Uzumaki.”

She became Naruto’s first friend. They had a really great time when they’re together. They try to not mind the dirty looks other people sent them and went on with their playing.

But no matter what Tenten does, she couldn’t help Naruto.

At 6 years old, Tenten could not see Naruto in the orphanage anymore. She suspects that everyone hid it from her and she’s angry at that. She learned from the Hokage later that Naruto received so many complaints that the Hokage decided to give him an apartment instead. Alone.

Tenten didn’t talk to the Hokage after that.

She wanted to find Naruto. Sweet, sweet Naruto who was probably alone now. Eating unhealthy ramen everyday.

She ran around, shouting Naruto’s name. Maybe she was panicking a little, but she wanted to find him. She wanted to make sure he was doing okay!

And then there was a shift in her vision. Like a scene was overlapping between what she’s seeing and what her mind is showing.

**_The scene shows a very blond boy, body drenched, and smiling widely at someone who was also smiling at him genuinely. There was a warm ramen placed in front of him. Naruto was hesitant in eating it but the someone, the cook, was encouraging him to eat it. And so he does._ **

It was all what Tenten saw as she suddenly passed out.

———

Tenten woke up to see a white ceiling.

She looked around her surroundings just in time for the door to open and reveal the old Hokage. Tenten immediately huffs and looked away. She then noticed that it was raining outside.

She heard the Sandaime sigh as he took a seat next to her bed.

“Tenten,” Hiruzen called her but she didn’t even look at him, he sighed “You were found in the middle of the streets passed out.”

Ah, so she really did passed out.

When Tenten refused to give a response, he continued “... from chakra exhaustion.”

 _Chakra?_ Unable to stop her curiosity, she casted a curious gaze on the Hokage. When she noticed her actions, she went red and naughtily looked away again, and Hiruzen laughed at her actions.

“You’ll understand that when you go to the academy,” he was allowed to atleast ruffle her hair, “But what happened before you passed out? It’s unusual for a child your age to pass out from chakra exhaution.”

Tenten looked down, remembering what she was supposed to be doing instead of laying here, “I was looking for Naruto.”

“Did you find him?”

“N-No.. I... But I-I did see something before passing out,” her voice wavers, unsure if she should believe what she saw.

“Oh?” Hiruzen proded, signaling Tenten to continue.

She nods, “I-I saw Naruto in a food stall. There was an adult, the chef, smiling at him. And Naruto was smiling at him, too. But he was wet. Naruto was... wet like he just bathed in the rain. A-And there was a ramen in front of him! Maybe that’s why hes smiling?” She asked Hiruzen but Hiruzen was looking at her with an awestruck gaze. Amazement, if not that.

“I see,” He smiles and stood up, “Do you want to check on Naruto? I’ll accompany you.”

Tenten’s head perked up, eyes shining, “Really?! Thank you!”

Her earlier grudge towards the Hokage was now long gone.

It was still raining when they got out of the Hospital. A nurse was kind enough to lend the two an umbrella each.

The Hokage was leading her to somewhere. She never noticed it, but when she spotted a familiar stall, she fastened her pace and peeked on the inside from the entrance, the Hokage just behind her.

What she saw inside shocked her. She snapped her head to the Hokage, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

“This is what I exactly saw...!”

“Is it now?” Hiruzen hums.

They watched a few moments more. Seeing Naruto genuinely happy around an adult was a sight to see for the both of them.

“I think Naruto will be okay on his own now, Tenten. Can you come with me to my office? There’s something I want to tell you.”

Tenten looked at him and Naruto, and sighs. She gave Naruto one last look and followed the Hokage.

———

When they arrive at the Hokage’s office, Hiruzen grabbed a scroll on his desk and ushered Tenten to go near him.

“This was found with you when you were found near the gates. It contains details about your family. Hmm... Maybe clan is the right word.”

“Clan?” Tenten repeated. She came from a clan? She didn’t even know her parents, and now she’s hearing she had a clan?

Hiruzen opened the scroll and read it for her.

“The Shiori Clan. The clan was known to be close to the Uzumaki Clan. The Shiori Clan resided in Uzoshiogakure and due to their loyalty to the Uzumaki Clan, they were also destroyed along with the Uzumaki Clan.

“The Shiori Clan was strong on-par with the Uzumaki, much like how the Uchiha is to a Senju. But a Shourai’s loyalty to an Uzumaki is like that of an Inuzuka to its partner.

“The Shiori Clan’s kekkei genkai, Shiryokuhisshi, was attempted to be unknown to many, and only the Uzumaki Clan know of their kekkei genkai.

“The Shiryokuhisshi allows them, and only themself, to see a vision of the future when the following is felt by the person; when distressed, concentrating to a certain person, near someone who’s death is near, distracted, daydreaming, or intentional use of the ability.

“However, the Shiryokuhisshi only allows a person to see a vision, but no one has ever been known to change the foreseen vision. Many had attempted, and though they did change how it happened, the outcome is still predestined.

“Many Shiori had a vision showing the destruction of the Uzushiogakure and the end of the Uzumaki and Shiori Clan. They had known for it to be a predestined fate. But it is human nature to fight to live. 

“Many Uzumaki was able to live after the destruction while only 1 family from the Shiori was able to flee. The head of the Shiori, the matriarch, and their heir.”

When the Hokage finished reading the scroll, he gave Tenten a moment to absorb his words as he studies the scroll at hand.

It was his first time knowing about such clan. And it is understandable for them to go on hiding given their kekkei genkai. Seeing the future truly would be too strong for anyone to just let go of.

When Hiruzen spotted the clan symbol, he remembered Uzumaki Mito. The clan symbol was a circle with a bookmark in the middle. A scribble written vertically in it. It was like the papers hanging on Uzumaki Mito’s hair.

“Then...” Hiruzen’s thoughts were stopped when Tenten spoke, “Was what I saw... my kekkei genkai? The Shiryokuhisshi? Am I... a Shiori?”

Her voice was beginning to break, and Hiruzen’s heart started to break too. Naruto had looked at him like that once. Just before he gave him his appartment, he had asked him if he can be a Hokage too.

“If I were to go with the scroll, they Yes. You are a Shiori, Tenten. The heir.”

“Heir? I’m the... heir? Then where are my...” _parents?_ The silent question hung in the air.

Hiruzen sighed sadly and grabbed another scroll from his desk.

“This... was found in your personal belongings. When we read it, we found out the it was you parent’s last wills.” He said softly and Tenten’s eyes widened as she looked at the said scroll.

“This is the last will and testament of Hisakazu Shiori, head of the Shiori Clan, and Shourai Shiori, the Shiori Matriarch.

“We devise, bequeath, and give all the clan fortune to our daughter and heir, Tenten Shiori. It is in storage scroll that only Tenten Shiori can open once she become a genin and when she is able to use the Shiori Clan’s kekkei genkai, Shiryokuhisshi.

“With the friendship between Uzumaki and Shiori Clan, we plead of the village’s Hokage to make sure of Tenten Shiori’s safety from that enemies after the Shiryokuhisshi. We advice of you to not let her use her clan name freely.

“Following our death, Tenten Shiori will be officially the Shiori Clan head once she become a genin and when she is able to use the Shiryokuhisshi. And should she marry, she will have the freedom to change her surname.

“And lastly, we would want her to have a normal childhood. Away from conflict and only be happy as a child. She will only be allowed to enter the Academy at the age of 8, if possible. And should she want to be a shinobi, please guide her well.”

Tenten was smart for her age. She knows what her parent’s wills implies. That they’re already long gone. And maybe... maybe she should follow what her parents had wanted. Be happy and enter academy when she turned 8.

6 years old Tenten was walking in the street randomly. She doesn’t notice that she was slowly drifting away from Naruto. Maybe it was because of the villagers stare and her parent’s will. She doesn’t know. She wanted her childhood to be out of conflict, to have a normal childhood her parents wanted her to have.

She had been slowly taking control of her kekkei genkai. It had scared her sometimes, especially when she was near someone old. She often sees them dying in their deathbed. And then sometimes, she neared a shinobi who was about to go to his mission, and she sees a vision of him in a puddle of red. She ran to the Hokage crying after that. But as her clan had studied, it was unchangeable. Everything they see is already predestined.

Walking around the village might not be the best action for her, but it always calmed her.

She didn’t notice that she ended up near the Uchiha compound until a teenager was infront of her.

“Hello, little girl. What are you doing here?”

Tenten looked up to see a teenager smiling at her. He had black curly hair and black eyes. Tenten blushed when she thought he was cute.

“A-Ah. I’m sorry, I was just walking around the village.” She shyly answered.

“Hn.” The boy humms and grins at her, “Must’ve been a long walk for you to get all the way here, huh?”

She didn’t know what he meant but she nods.

“I’m Tenten...” She always wanted to say Shiori after her name, but she stops herself by remembering her parent’s advice.

“That’s a cute name,” the boy complimented and Tenten blushed, “My name’s Shisui!” He said proudly.

Tenten roams her eyes on him, “Are you a shinobi, Shusui-san?”

“None of that ‘-san-‘, Tenten-chan. And yes! I’m a shinobi!”

“Wow! I-I’m not sure if I want to be a shinobi yet, but I always like the idea of using weapons!”

“Really, now?” Tenten nods eagerly, “Hmm... Do you want to play ninja?” He asked, eyes sparkling.

“Can I?!” Tenten bursted out of excitement.

Shisui gave her a grin as he pressed a lone finger to his mouth, “Let’s keep it down, yeah? The Uchiha’s aren’t really the loud type here,”

Tenten’s eyes widened, “You’re an Uchiha, Shisui-nii?” She asked incredulously.

“Yup! Now, why don’t we walk to where I usually train? And tell me something about yourself while we walk there,”

“Okay!” She answered as she walked alongside him.

She was thinking of what to say first when she remembered what the Hokage had said to her

_ “You mustn’t tell this to just anyone, Tenten. Your parents had wrote that there might still be enemies that are searching for you, and we’ll do our best to keep you safe.” _

“You seem lost in thought, Ten-chan”

Tenten was snapped from her thought when shisui spoke, looking at her curiously. She then debates on whether she should tell Shisui the truth or not.

_But..._ She glanced at him. He was smiling widely at her, like how Naruto does.  _He seems nice._

“Hokage-jiji-sama...” Shisui almost chocked at what she just called the Hokage, “He said that I shouldn’t say it to just anybody... He said that there might still be enemies looking for me...”

This got Shisui’s attention and he studied her. If there were enemies looking for this girl and for the Hokage to personally aide her, and even forming a bond, then it must be something big.

She doesn’t seem to have a surename, is it because she’s an orphan? Or is her surname a giveaway to the enemies? Shisui wanted to know.

Shisui forced himself to chuckle, “Well I’m not  just anyone, right?” When Tenten looked at him with hesitation in her eyes, he continued, “And besides, I’m good at keeping secrets.”

“Really?” Shisui had to restrain himself from pinching her cheeks when she looked up to him with puppy doe eyes.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone what I hear!” He finishes with a wide grin, hands up.

“O-Okay. Where should I start...?” She asked to no one in particular but Shisui answered anyway.

“Hmm... What about where you came from?”

“O-Oh... Well, the orphanage said that I was found near the village gates passed out 5 years ago,” Tenten answered.

“5 years ago? How old are you now?”

“I’m about to turn 8 this year...”

“Really? You’re much cuter than Itachi when he was that age!” Shisui laughed, and 

Tenten not knowing who ‘Itachi’ was, blinked.

“Itachi?”

“Ah, he’s a distant cousin of mine. If we run into him, you can trust him. He’s much more trustworthy like me.”

“Okay...”

“Then? Were you ever told why you were passed out near the gates?” Shisui proded.

“Just last year... I... There... Something happened...” She trailed off, looking uncertain.

“Hey now, don’t worry. You can trust me. And I won’t let anyone hurt you!” Shisui tried to comfort her by giving him a soft grin that Tenten can’t help but relax to.

“I...” She bits her lip, “I unlocked my kekkei genkai...”

Okay,  now Shisui is really curious. He has to bite his tongue to stop him bombarding questions.

“Your kekkei genkai?”  What is it? Shisui tried to say in between but Tenten wasn’t able to pick up his questioning.

Tenten nods, “The Shiryokuhisshi. And then Hokage-jiji-sama told me about my parents... About my clan.”

“Clan?”  So she is from a clan. And what’s a ‘Shiryokuhisshi’? Inevitable eyesight? Inevitable vision?

Tenten looked around as if checking if there was anyone that could hear them. Shisui snickered because it’s always so cute when a child does that.

She went closer to him as if telling a secret, “The Shiori Clan.”

Shiori Clan? Shisui hasn’t heard about any Shiori Clan. If the Hokage was keeping his tabs on this girl, it seemed like an important clan.

“Hn.” He hummed, “Where did they come from?”

Tenten’s eyes went downcast and Shisui immediately regrets his question.

“They’re from Uzushiogakure...”

Shisui perked at the name, “Uzushio? Like, where the Uzumaki Clan is from?”

Tenten snapped her head at him in such speed Shisui worries for her neck, “You know the Uzumaki Clan? One of the scrolls that my parents left me said that Shiori and Uzumaki are best friends! And-And that the Uzumakis help my clan to hide from the enemies! Hokage-jiji-sama said that it might be because of our kekkei genkai.”

That’s... all the info an enemy might need.  Shisui sweatdropped. Tenten is easy to sway, and Shisui promised to himself to protect this girl from now on. Because according to what she had just said, her clan’s ties with the Uzumaki is a very close one for them to help hide them in their village. And for the Uzumaki and Hokage to hide them, their kekkei genkai must be a really strong one.

Shisui wanted to ask her more but they had arrived at Shisui’s spot for training.

Shisui learned that Tenten had a good aim. Much better than Itachi in her age. True to her wonders about weapons, she had a knack for any. Shuriken, kunai, blades, anything! Shisui was very very impress, and he wonders if it was her kekkei genkai.

Days after, they had met occasionally. Tenten was a very sweet and tough girl, Shisui learned. He still hadn’t learned about her kekkei genkai, but that was fine because they had time.

They had time.

A month later, they had formed a close bond. Like those of a brother and a little sister. Shisui had always wanted a little sibling, much like how Itachi had Sasuke. So he just adopted Tenten for himself. Not that he’ll tell anyone and he doubts the hokage will even help him do it officially.

2 months into their meeting, they were at peace with each other. It was only moments like this that Shisui allows himself to forget about what’s happening around him. About the clan, the cóup, the village, the elders, everything.

But in the shinobi world, peace doesn’t last forever.

It was their usual bonding. Shisui teaching Tenten, and Tenten being her bubbly self. In a distance, you can mistake them being a sibling with how they treat each other. Itachi was one of them.

“Yo!” Shisui greeted Itachi as he neared them. Tenten immediately went hiding behind Shisui’s knees whe she saw Itachi.

Itachi observes Tenten. She could pass as Shisui’s little sister, if only she had coal eyes. They had the same unruly hair (her hair was tied in a twin bun but Itachi could tell through her bangs) and same shape of eyes. Yup. Definitely could pass as Shisui’s sister.

“I didn’t know you had a little sister,” Itachi said, observing their responses.

Shisui had his eyes widen, and then he grins and laughed happily. Tenten had went red and hid herself further behind Shisui’s legs.

“No, no, no— I mean, I would _want_ to have Ten-chan as a sister, but no. Sadly, she’s not. Right, Ten-chan?” He had said, giving Tenten a soft grin.

“Y-Yeah...” She answered meekly, still hiding.

“Aww. Come on, Ten-chan. This is Itachi, the one I told you you can trust.” Tenten perked at his words.

“Itachi... The one with the very small brother?” Tenten shyly asked, finally looking at Itach, albeit a peek.

Shisui laughed as Itachi gave him slitted eyes, “Yeah, the one and only!”

The teens watched as Tenten slowly went out of her hiding. “Hello. I’m Tenten,” She shyly greeted.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Itachi gave him a small smile and Tenten went red again.

“Oi, oi. Don’t steal her from me, you already have Sasuke,” Shisui joked, but Itachi could hear that he meant it seriously. Shisui sighed, “So? Why did you come here?”

Itachi’s face hardened for a moment. He glanced at Tenten who was looking at the both of them with an innocent look, and back to Shisui who was urging him to continue.

“There’s been a... movement on both sides.”

Shisui visibly grimaced, “I see...”

Tenten watched as they converse with a serious expression. She couldn’t understand their words, it was too cryptic and deep words were used for her to not understand. But it was worrying her because her Shisui-nii looked troubled. She wanted to help him, but she doesn’t know how. She doesn’t even _understand_ what they’re talking about.

And then she remembered. Maybe she could use her kekkei genkai to help them? She hasn’t told Shisui about it, so maybe she should surprise him by using it on him? And then she could help him too! Tenten complimented her self for being a smart girl like what her Shisui-nii always compliment her.

She carefully neared closer to Shisui and closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts about Shisui. She had only tried this twice with Naruto when she was concerned on how he is. And it had always work.

Unbeknownst to her, Itachi noticed her actions and glanced at her. Her eyes were closed and her brows were furrowed. Shisui noticed Itachi’s distracted gaze and then he felt it. A chakra being used near him. He was about to take action when he noticed who the chakra usage was from. Tenten.

**_The scene shows a cliff, below it was a river with strong rapids. And at the top of the cliff stood two familiar persons. Shisui and Itachi. Shisui was giving Itachi something while his eyes were closed and... bleeding? Was he crying blood? And Itachi was crying._ **

“Ten-chan?”

**_And then Shisui jumped. He jumped backwards, and Itachi weakly attempted to catch his hands but he couldn’t—_ **

“Ten-chan!”

Tenten snapped her eyes open and saw Shisui kneeling in front of her, looking at her worriedly. Behind him, Itachi was standing, eyes worried.

And then she remembered her visions.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Shisui in horror and distress. She immediately hugged him.

“No, no, no!” She cried, “You wouldn’t do that right?! You wouldn’t, right?” She shouted as she hit his chest, and Shisui panics.

“I-I won’t?” he answered, unsure, “I mean, what? Do what, Ten-chan?” He attempted to calm her by stroking her back.

Tenten sniffed as she looked at him in the eyes, hopeful, “You wouldn’t jump off a cliff, right?”

Both teens stiffened at her words. They didn’t know what to respond to her, because truthfully, she was saying something weird but serious and they didn’t know what to say. But to Tenten, it seemed like they were hesitating and she’s frantic.

“RIGHT?!” She cried more and when Shisui still didn’t answer, she locked eyes with Itachi. Her eyes now pleading. “Itachi-nii, you would catch him, right?! When— When he jumps from a cliff, you’ll save him right?! Please answer me—”

**_It showed all the Uchihas lying on the ground with their own puddle of blood. And then in a house, there was Itachi standing behind two sitting couple. Itachi was crying and then he killed them—_ **

“No,” She stared at Itachi, eyes full of horror, “You... you... why...? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”

With her outburst, both teens were shooked from their shock.

“Ten-chan?” Tenten squirmed from Shisui’s hold and managed to break free. And Tenten bolts.

Away from the Shisui’s training place.

Away for the two.

Away from _Itachi_.

The world hates her so, and she bumps to an Uchiha.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” It came from a beautiful woman, and she could see the matriarch necklace on her neck—

_**The woman was smiling at Itachi as he slice his tanto to her neck and back—** _

Tenten screams and another a group of Uchiha gathered behind the beautiful woman.

“Mikoto-sama! Are you alright? We felt a usage of chakra near you—”

**_His eyes were gauged out by a person in an orange mask._ **

**_Neck and chest sliced with a tanto._ **

**_Neck sliced from behind._ **

**_A tanto emerged from the back of his heart._ **

She locked eyes with a boy behind the matriarch.

_**The boy witnessed his brother killing his parents—** _

“Ten-chan!”

A familiar voice called her and she desperately looked at him.

But her vision was overlapped with visions of Uchihas around her dying.

“Shisui-nii...”

It was all she could muster as exhaustion overtake her.

* * *

Shisui had been _frantic_ and that might still be an understatement.

When Tenten had started shouting at him, he was weird out first, but then she _cried_. Tenten had _never_ cried. She was always smiling and tough. When she bleed from a kunai, she had pouted and _laughed_.

But why was she looking at him like that? Like he would die, and she was _sure_ of it. And then the horror on her face after he felt her using her chakra again as she looked at Itachi. No one had looked at Itachi like that except for an _enemy_ he’s about to kill.

And the she _bolted_ away from them. Shisui quickly followed after being rooted for a moment, and Itachi followed behind him. They both wore the face of worried and confusion.

Was Tenten always that fast? He was Shunshin no Shisui, damn it!

And then they heard her scream.

“Ten-chan!” He shouted as loud as he could.

Tenten was on the ground screaming. In front of her was a worried and panicking Uchiha matriarch, Mikoto-sama, and other Uchihas who was looking at her with a mix of wary and worry.

Who wouldn’t? Everyone could _feel_ her continuously using chakra that even the civilian Uchihas had stopped on their track to look at her worriedly. Why were there so many Uchiha outside today? Shisui mentally groaned.

Tenten had desperately looked at him and he quickly neared in front of her.

“Shisui-nii...” Shisui _panicked_ as he catch her limp form. He quickly opened his sharingan and inspect her.

“Chakra exhaustion.” Itachi’s voice had said behind him, eyes also in the form of his sharingan.

“Who is she Shisui?” Mikoto’s worried voice called, looking at Tenten just as worriedly, “She seemed... distress.”

Shisui didn’t know what to answer to her, truthfully. But one thought lingers on his head.

“My sister,” he said as he shunshined to the hospital, leaving the Uchiha choking at his words.

Mikoto gave his son a questioning look and Itachi only sighed and gave her an apologetic smile as he followed Shisui's chakra.

* * *

“I apologize, Sandaime-Sama, but I don't think I'm following what you're saying,” Shisui firmly said. He really can't.

Because apparently, his little sister— Tenten can see the future? She's an heir? She's the last of her kind? SHE CAN SEE THE FUTURE?

It explains her reactions earlier, when she was shouting incredulous claims. And he doesn't want to guess why she was screaming at the sight of the Uchihas.

Tenten was currently unconscious and was safely placed on a private hospital room requested by the Hokage. He even went as far as to assign ANBUs to guard her room.

As much as how Shisui just wants to stay by her side to protect her himself, he _needed_ to know what and why that happened to Tenten.

And so he, along with Itachi, tried to confront the hokage about it.

“I don't even know why I'm telling you this. This is confidential, Shisui. Even the Uzumaki Clan had not told anyone in Konoha about this.” Hiruzen sighed, clearly tired.

“She trusts me, Sandaime-sama. She trusts me enough to call me brother. To _treat_ me like a brother. And I... I already consider her as my sister. And I'm begging you, Sandaime-sama, not as Shunshin no Shisui, but as the Shisui she treated like a brother.” Shisui pleads as he looked down. He almost went to his knees had Itachi not held him by his shoulder.

Hiruzen looked at him for a moment and heaved a defeated sigh. The two Uchiha's head turned to him as he took out two scrolls from his desk.

“These scrolls are the only ones Tenten's parents left to her. It contains information about her clans, and the last wills of her parents. It's much more easier to understand than mine, I guess.”

Shisui and Itachi eagerly opened one scroll each and read. They glanced at each other at the same time, shock in their eyes, before switching each other's scroll and read. 

There was long silence that followed and Hiruzen gave it to them to let them absorb the information they had read.

“She was very distressed earlier, was she not?” Hiruzen asked when the silence was stretching too long.

“Yes,” It was Itachi who answered, “I think it started when Shisui and I were... conversing. And I think she noticed the troubled look on Shisui's face thought about wanting to help him. And then she just started... accusing him.”

“No,” Shisui cuts in, eyes downcast, “She was more like ordering me not to do something stupid.”

“And that something stupid is?” Hiruzen prodded.

Shisui bit his lip, something he had gotten from Tenten when nervous, “She was asking me not to jump off a cliff,”

If Hiruzen visibly flinched, none of them said anything.

“And to Itachi?”

“She... At first, she was asking him if he would save me when I jump off a cliff, but then she just stopped for a moment and then next she was looking at him in horror,” Shisui deeply sighed, “She became scared of him, Sandaime-sama. And when she met other Uchihas, she suddenly started screaming before passing out from chakra exhaustion.”

“I think we're all guessing the same thing, but we can't confirm it unless Tenten said it herself.” Hiruzen decided to say.

“You want us to make her re-tell what she saw?” Shisui couldn't help but raise his voice, “Those visions could have traumatized her for all we know!”

“Shisui.” Itachi attempted to calm him.

“You saw how she looked at us, Itachi! She was _begging_ for me to live! And she looked at you like she saw you kill someone, Itachi!”

“Shisui—”

“Hokage-sama!” a voice entered the office, “Tenten awakened and she's—”

Shisui couldn't stop himself as he shunshined himself to the hospital. 

———

Tenten was a mess when he arrive at her room. 

It looked like she started crying just after she woke up. 

She spotted him in an instant and she attempted to get out of bed to go to him, but Shisui was much quicker and was the one who neared her. 

He immediately locked her in an embrace and she reciprocated the hug just as fast. 

“Shisui-nii!” She cried.

“I'm here, Ten-chan.” he hugged her tighter, “Shisui-nii is here now.”

* * *

They were almost inseparable after that day. Everyone had accepted the now-fact the Tenten is Shisui's little sister.

Shisui would spend time with her as much as he can in between his Shinobi duties and Clan duties. He would often be found at Tenten's apartment asleep next to his sister, or somewhere in the village walking with her.

It had seemed like Tenten had forgotten about that day. They guessed that it might've really become a trauma to her that her mind has forced her to forget about it. 

When Tenten and Sasuke meet for the first time, they had a verbal fight on who had the best brother. It was a cute scene, that was until Sasuke said something about them not really being siblings in blood that the fight became physical.

It was a peaceful few months once again, but the inevitable future has yet to happen. 

Thinking about it now, Shisui doesn't regret things at all when it comes to Tenten. Sure, he’s content with what they had in a year of being together, but he still wishes that they should've met much, much earlier. Like when she was only at the orphanage. He could've adopted her then and there as a sister. 

He's now atop a cliff. Where he guesses is what Tenten had envisioned. Maybe somewhere in the past, she's still envisioning this. If he speak to her, would she hear it? Would she understand better if he did that?

Itachi arrived and Shisui could _hear_ his inner conflicts. He may not have his eyes anymore he still has his other senses.

“This is what... Tenten had envisioned, isn't it?” Itachi asked, voice attempting to crack.

“I would believe so.”

There was silence that followed.

“This is my last will, Itachi. Protect the village along the the Uchiha clan. And take care of Tenten for me. According to the scroll, there are still people looking for her, so please protect her.”

“Hold on, Shisui. You can't possibly be thinking of..”

“You're my only friend, Itachi. I'm sorry for making you handle this burden alone. And thank you. Take care of Tenten, okay?” and he leapt.

“Shisui!” Itachi weakly tried to catch his hands mid-air but he couldn't.

_“You'll catch him when he jumps off a cliff, right?!”_

_I'm sorry, Tenten. It seems like I couldn't after all._

———

When news about Shisui's suicide spread, everyone had kept on checking Tenten's take on the news.

She had been distant, especially to the Uchihas. Even Sasuke was affected by her avoidance. 

When she turned 8, Hiruzen was quick to add her to the academy to give her a distraction.

2 months in the academy, everyone was glad that she seemed to be slowly going back to her normal self. Everyone had accepted the fact that she may not be her full self due to her brother's death, but she has many time to dwell on that.

It was 4 months later that they finally understood her distress to Itachi and the rest of the Uchihas. The horror on Itachi had been because she envisioned him killing the clan, and the continuous distress she felt to the Uchihas were because of their death being near. 

And no matter how much Tenten had tried to be oblivious to the news that spread to the village, the pain inside her kept churning and she takes it out only at night.

* * *

Tenten had her own demons now, and she couldn't keep tabs on Naruto anymore. She didn't even know that he had also entered the academy on her second year. 

And Sasuke... Doesn't even acknowledge her now. She had tried to comfort him after the news, but he outright ignored her. 

She was too angry to notice how Sasuke had just noticed her and looked at her with pleading eyes but she was already walking away.

———

When Tenten became a genin of Team 9, she didn't like it at first.

But after being a year in the team, she had found them a little endearing. 

Gai-sensei may be too energetic and loud for a ninja, but he was a damn great teacher. Lee may have his moments of idiocy, but he's the one to drive the team forward even if Neji said otherwise. Neji was who Tenten had looked eye to eye with. When words like "Their fates are already predestined" escaped him, she can't help but agree. Because she knows it all too well.

And then she heard gossips about a demon becoming a genin. At the thought of Naruto, her sight overlapped with a vision.

**_Naruto was on the ground, clearly unable to move. And then there was Sasuke in front of him, shielding him from incoming senbon enemy attack. Sasuke looked down on him, eyes formed to a sharingan, and smirked._ **

Will Naruto be on a mission? Then their mission will be dangerous! Weren't they just fresh from Academy genins? Why were they already encountering dangerous ones? 

She couldn't do anything to answer her thoughts. She was still only at the start of her own genin mission and it will take her hours to finish this. 

Tenten hurried to the Hokage office she had only visited with her team. Unlike years ago where she was always visiting the Hokage and telling him stories, she didn't feel the need to do that anymore after her brother's death.

She knocked at the door of the office, and when she received a confirmation, she immediately went inside. 

“Tenten? What made you come back?”

“Hokage-sama!” Hiruzen tried not to be saddened with her address to him. Naruto had kept calling him ‘Jiji’, and he kinda still expected her to call him ‘Hokage-jiji-sama’.

“What mission was Naruto and Sasuke given today?” She continued hoping for her message to go across.

 _Did she have another vision?_ Hiruzen hums, “No, not today. Though I did give them a C-Rank escort mission to the land of waves 5 days ago.”

“C-Rank?! I just envisioned Naruto nearly dying and Sasuke struck with a lot of senbons!”

“Tenten. Naruto and Sasuke are strong, and they have Kakashi with them. Calm down and try to envision something again.”

Tenten tried to calm down, she really did. And when she thought of Shisui's soft grin, she relaxes.

_**The door of the Hokage office opened widely and revealed a grinning Naruto with his team behind him.** _

“He... They made it back...” She muttered, relieved from what she envisioned.

At the same time, the door opened widely and came a loud voice. 

“Team 7 first A-Rank Mission: SUCCESS!!”

Tenten allowed herself to relax with Naruto's loud and energetic voice. 

“EH? Ten-chan!” Tenten forced her mind not to overlap Naruto's voice with Shisui. “Did you finally made up with Jiji? Is that why you're here?!” Naruto continuously asked.

Tenten forced herself to smile, “We didn't fight, Naruto, there's no need for us to make up when there's no fight. So no, I'm just here to check on something.”

She turned to Hiruzen who was intently watching her, “Anyway, it seems I've checked enough. Welcome back Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of your team.” She bowed to the Hokage, “I'll be going now, Hokage-jiji-sama.”

And she left, leaving the people inside having their mouths opened. She didnt even notice her words! 

“You did made up! She's back to calling you what she called you years ago!” Naruto busted, seemingly pleased with what happened.

Hiruzen coughed, "Seems like it, anyway—"

“How do you know her, Dobe?” Sasuke asked, not noticing the Hokage just now.

Naruto blinked, “She was the first friend I made back at the orphanage. How do _you_ know her, Teme?”

Sasuke shrugs, “Our brothers were friends.”

Kakashi and Hiruzen barely held their twitch.

“Okay that's—”

“She have a brother?!” Kakashi's voice was ignored.

“Had,” Sasuke changed, “You sounded like you knew her, Dobe, and yet you didn't know she had a brother? Everyone in Konoha knows it as common knowledge.”

“Oh, that gossip! You mean she was the infamous little sister of the late Uchiha Shisui?” Sakura asked and Sasuke nods.

“Uchiha?! She's—”

“She's not an Uchiha, dobe,” Sasuke snapped, “They were not biological siblings, just had a very close familial bond that no one can doubt.”

The last sentence had made Naruto shut up. 

* * *

A few months later, Chuunin exam came. 

Tenten had a bad feeling since it was mentioned, but no dark visions had yet to show her. 

She had given names as to what type of visions she would get. It would be 'Light Vision' if it was something light and irrelevant. 'White Vision' is when it's a good vision. 'Grey Vision' if it's somewhere in between good and bad, or if she doesn't know whether it's good or bad. 'Black Vision' if it shows a bad thing but not to an extent. And 'Dark Vision' if it includes a person's life and desicion, or if the vision impacts Tenten in a bad way.

It was Tenten's first Chuunin exam, so ofcourse she's nervous.

And she can't control what she sees as she passed people. 

_**Shown leaving a room.** _

_**Shown leaving a room.** _

_**Shown leaving a room.** _

_**Accidentally opened a scroll.** _

_**Got knocked out by an enemy.** _

_**Shown digging her fangs to Sasuke's shoulder—** _

What?

She looked at a woman from a different village and she notice that she was also looking at her. The way she looked at her was as if Tenten was a prey. 

She knows that what she saw cannot be changed, that it's predestined the moment she sees it. But it won't hurt to try and warn them, right? 

———

She was too late. Or maybe it was because it couldn't be changed in the first place.

Sasuke had been bitten by the woman, placing a cursed seal on his shoulder. 

She wanted to apologize. She really wanted to apologize for not telling him early on, for not being there.

A week had been given to those who advanced to the third stage. Tenten often checks on Naruto and Sasuke through her vision. 

Tenten almost screamed when she saw Naruto being pushed to a man hole. It brought her memories she had been keeping in check. Tenten was impressed at Sasuke's element training.

As she was training with Neji, she had another vision. 

**_Naruto erupted just below Neji, giving a good punch in the chin. Naruto wins the fight._ **

Ah. 

She was distracted and Neji took the chance to hit his palm in her abdomen.

“You seem distracted lately, Tenten.” Neji said as he helped her up. It had taken him a long time for him to act nicely around their team. But Tenten guessed that it was only because he acknowledged their strength.

“Am I?” She asked innocently, but Neji gave her a stern look, “Sorry. I was just thinking of something.”

 _You losing to Naruto,_ she mentally sighs. 

"About Naruto and Sasuke, I presume?"

Tenten looked at Neji weirdly. It’s rare for Neji to be the one to start a conversation, but she’s not about to address it.

“I heard that you were once close to them,” Neji continued when she didn’t answer.

Tenten sighed, “Yeah... I met Naruto in an orphanage and we kinda befriended each other— Well, I did,” She giggled and Neji looked at her like she grew a third head, “What? You’d be surprised how quiet Naruto was as a child. He was so scared of adults that I had to find somewhere where we can be alone to really have fun.”

Tenten’s smile fell as she looked up, “But... Something happened. I was a child so I didn’t really noticed that I’ve been drifting far from him. And then I met my brother.”

“Brother?” Neji questioned.

Tenten blinked at him, “Ah, you’re one of those few who didn’t know, huh? My brother was Shisui Uchiha.”

“Shisui Uchiha? _The_ Shisui Uchiha?” Neji asked surprised.

Tenten giggled at his surprised face, “The one and only Shunshin no Shisui! I met Sasuke through Shisui’s friend. It was Sasuke’s... brother.” Her gaze saddened for a moment and Neji didn’t miss those even when she forced herself to look giddy, “We often fight on who has the best brother, you know? But Sasuke was too blunt that some fights became physical.” She laughed.

Neji could tell that she was only forcing herself to look ok. Like those memories were something she was only recalling now.

Her laugh died and her eyes were downcast, “At some point, I knew that the day will come where everything will be gone. But then I forgot and I couldn't do anything at all. I just remembered everything after he’s... _gone_. And then I couldn’t look at everyone the same way anymore. Then that... _night_ happen and I... I couldn’t even comfort Sasuke when he needed one. We treated each other close to being siblings, and yet I... didn’t even approach him.”

Tenten knew everything. She remembered everything that she envisioned after she heard about Shisui’s death. She was a child then, but she understand what she saw better now. Shisui and Itachi were doing something, and knowing them, they were trying to _save_ something. The thing that Shisui handed Itachi must’ve been his eyes, Mikoto once told her that the Uchiha’s eyes were very special. And she didn’t understand then, but Itachi had been crying while doing _those._ He loved his clan, she knew. And his parents had been accepting when he killed them... Mikoto even smiled at him. So for whatever reason he had, she’ll listen.

Neji had grown quiet, observing her. He understood her words, but at the same time it didn’t make sense to him.

“But I guess I can’t really do anything about it, huh? Everyone’s fates... has already been predestined.” She smiled at him.

Somehow, Neji didn’t like it when those words came from her.

———

Tenten really tried _not_ to panic. But when she’s around many shinobi fighting and fighting, her mind was in turmoil.

**_Will go behind her with a raised tanto—_ **

She whipped around just in time for the enemy to do as she envisioned, and she summoned a weapon heavy enough to incapacitate him.

_Where’s Naruto?!_

**_Naruto was atop a giant toad, in front of him was a huge sand of a tanuki with Gaara on top. And then once again, he surprisingly won—_ **

Ok, so Naruto’s safe. He should be safe. She’s convincing herself that Naruto will be ok, the vision showed her that he won’t be needing her by his side. But why was she still feeling something bad? Will someone get hurt? Or...

Tenten’s blood ran cold when she thought of something. She closed her eyes as she focused on a person.

_Please don’t be a dark vision. Please—_

**_Inside a purple barrier was full of woods. It looked like a forest on the inside. Hiruzen was in front of Orochimaru. There was something in his abdomen where he was taking Oroshimaru's soul. And then no matter what will happen, he'll die—_ **

_No. Nonononononono. JIJI!!_

Tenten didn't know where to go, but she trusted her instincts. She was running and running, roof to roof, avoiding other's fight. She was just relieved that she had seen Naruto's fight just as she envisioned from a distance.

Like a signal calling her, she spotted a purple barrier and Tenten had never ran this fast since she was 7.

Tenten arrived to see Orochimaru above Hiruzen, the three ANBUs uselessly outside the barrier trying to motivate the Hokage to stand up.

_Thevisionthevisionthevisionthevision—_

“Hokage-jiji-sama!” Tenten cried and everyone’s eyes snapped to the genin’s voice.

Tenten attempted to go near the barrier, but the ANBUs immediately stopped her and held her down.

Tears ran down her face as she tried to get out of their hold, “No...! Jiji-sama! Don’t use that jutsu..! Please!”

Orochimaru, not moving from his place, looked at her, “Ah... The last of the Shiori Clan,”

If only the two reanimated Hokage could move, they would’ve perked at the mention of the clan. Shiori had been a classified Clan to everyone that only the Uzumaki and Senju Clan knew about them.

Orochimaru licked his lip, “I had her in my list along with Sasuke Uchiha, a kekkei genkai to see the future and a kekkei genkai of the Uchiha! But alas, she will be a hard one because of her loyalty to the Uzumaki brat.”

Tenten’s blood ran cold. Orochimaru knew. Had he been investigating on her? She didn’t like the thought of receiving a curse mark.

“When I’m done here I’ll get you next. Such a kekkei genkai will be an interesting thing to study, and a shame not to get.”

The ANBU’s hold on her went tighter by each word Orochimaru said. 

“Orochimaru...” They heard a voice mutter, “You fool!” 

Orochimaru was slyly given a tag as he was kicked by Hiruzen.

A fight broke out once again. Orochimaru shredding his face. Tenten’s heart dropped as the forest in her vision appeared.

_Nonononononononono—_

Hiruzen positioned himself in preparing the fuinjutsu he’s about to cast and Tenten’s eyes widen.

“NO! Hokage-jiji-sama!”

A lone tear dropped when Hiruzen heard the despair in Tenten’s voice.

“Konoja is not just an organization to me! No matter how much you target Konoha, a new Hokage will carry on my will and shall become a pillar and defend the village, so that everyone will be able to see peace in the future!”

Tenten cried at Hiruzen’s last words, “Jiji...!”

“Sealing Justu! Reaper Death Seal!”

———

Orochimaru had left and Tenten fought the ANBU holding her and went near Hiruzen’s body.

She cried and cried, not caring about the shinobis that also gathered around his body. Everyone of them knew her, the sister of Shunshin no Shisui. They had never seen her cry, even in the ceremony of Shisui’s death, she didn’t cry.

“Hokage-jiji-sama..! I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I should’ve tried to envision this much earlier..! I’m sorry...”

Tenten is very, very distress as of this moment. And due to this distress, visions upon visions overlapped her’s.

**_Everyone was wearing black clothing and in front of them lays Hiruzen—_ **

**_This person was helping fix a house._ **

She tries not to mind the visions, while everyone around her felt her chakra usage and got worried.

Jiraiya decided to go near her to give comfort.

**_Jiraiya was in front of two figures wearing a black coat with red clouds. One of them was Itachi—_ **

Her breath hitches as she snapped her head to Jiraiya who was trying to comfort her.

“I... don’t know why you’re blaming yourself, but I do know that the old man wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for his death. He’s too damn honorable for that,” Jiraiya gave her a grin, and she would’ve relax if not for the vision she just saw.

She was about to tell them when a Jonin, she recognizes as Asuma— Hiruzen’s grandson, neared her as well.

“I heard that he took care of you even before Shisui became your brother, so—”

She was not listening anymore because another vision overlapped.

**_Asuma met Itachi inside the village—_ **

The world hate her so much, it made another Jonin go near her, Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress.

**_Kurenai barely avoided Itachi’s eyes—_ **

“Are you okay? You seemed at daze and... pale.” Kurenai asked.

“No... no...” She muttered. Was Itachi an enemy now? Why is he making himself an enemy to the village? Why... Why?

“You should stop using chakra— I don’t know what you’re using it for but you need to stop—” Kakashi had said.

_**Kakashi met Itachi’s eyes and everything was hell for Kakashi—** _

Her breathing grew faster and she collapsed, “Itachi... nii.”

* * *

Tenten woke up from chakra exhaustion a few days later, just in time for the Hokage’s funeral.

She was interogated because of the name she muttered before passing out, but she uses the Hokage’s funeral to delay the questioning.

A few more days later, she once again managed to delay the questioning.

She was walking around the village, watching the renovations, when Sasuke passed by her looking in a hurry.

_**Sasuke charged at Itachi with a chidori at hand. Itachi slammed him at a wall by the neck and breaks his arm—** _

Tenten wasted no time in following after Sasuke discreetly. He was too absorb in finding Naruto that he didn’t notice Tenten following him.

And when they arrived to a hotel, they both saw Itachi and the other man in front of Naruto’s room.

Tenten was rooted to the spot as Sasuke attacked his brother the same way she had envisioned. And when she heard a disgusting crack, she snapped.

Jiraiya appeared later on and was weirdly scolding Itachi and the man now-named Kisame. He turned at her and gave her a questioning glare.

“And you kid, I don’t know why you’re here but guessing from how you called Itachi’s name a few days ago before passing out, I’ll need to question you later.”

Itachi perked at this and looked at her. _Could she have envisioned this?_

Sasuke rose to his feet and once again tried to attack with the same technique. Itachi, not wanting to waste time with Sasuke, beats him up and put him in tsukuyomi.

“Itachi-nii!” She cried, not being able to move from her spot. She locked eyes with Itachi and he hesitated for a quick second.

_“Take care of Tenten, okay?”_

_I'm sorry, Shisui. I'll try to give her a nice dream._

Tenten was put in tsukuyomi.

Tenten dreamed of being with Shisui.

* * *

Even when Tenten had less psychological trauma than with Kakashi and Sasuke, she woke up a day after they did.

She had been disoriented at first, as if being woken up from a good dream. But then she remembered what happened before she became unconscious.

_Where's Sasuke?!_

**_Sasuke was walking away when Sakura shouted something. Sasuke stopped on his track and a mixture of hope and hesitation became present on his face. But he just as quickly made Sakura unconscious and lay her to a nearby bench. His bow would've been missed by others had it not been Tenten knowing him. And he walks away from the village, the moon shining above them._ **

When Tenten looked outside, she had noticed that it will only be a matter of minutes before what she envisioned take place. She could go meet up with Sasuke right now and stop him from leaving the village. She could tell him about her history and kekkei genkai. How she's also the last of her clan. But... Tenten didn't know what to do anymore.

She couldn't stop Shisui's death. She didn't help prevent the Uchiha massacre. She wasn't able to change Hiruzen's death. She couldn't do or say anything when she met Itachi. These major events... she didn't do anything at all. Couldn't do anything.

She cried all night.

———

The next day, she overheard a conversation about Sasuke's retrieval mission. She didn't know why she immediately rushed to the Hokage office now Tsunade's.

Due to the adrenaline she felt, she didn't bother to knock and opened the door to see Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru in front of Tsunade.

All eyes fell to her panting form.

“Tenten?” Tsunade's expression went grim, “You just woke up from Itachi's attack. You should still be resting.”

“Please,” she breathed, “Let me in on this mission.”

“No,” Tsunade firmly said, eyes hard, “You just recovered from Itachi's attack. We will have to check on your psychological status depending on what he made you see-”

“I'm fine!” Tenten snapped, she quickly realised her actions and bowed slightly, “I apologize, Hokage-sama, but I'm really fine. So please allow me to join this mission to retrieve Sasuke.”

“Ten-chan...” Came Naruto's voice. The other boys were watching 

“Still no,” Tsunade insisted.

“Why?! I can still-” _convince Sasuke to come back._ The words died dow her throat because even she can't believe on her words.

“In case you have forgotten, Orochimaru was also interested in taking you just as much as taking Sasuke,”

Everyone in the room froze. They knew now why the Hokage was not allowing Tenten in this mission; she might also be taken to Orochimaru. 'Why?' was the question that was in the mind of the genins and chuunin.

Tenten's head hung down and Tsunade continued. The others listened intently.

“The ANBU who also witnessed the Third's last fight told me that Orochimaru said that he was also interested in taking you because of your kekkei genkai. I also find it interesting so I decided to investigate you personally.” She said as she searched for something at her desk, “I found that you were first found by the gates of Konoha when you were 2 years old and was put in an orphanage while also being personally taken care of by the Third Hokage. And then when you were 6 years old, you unlocked your kekkei genkai, according to the Third's personal notes that only I was allowed to open. And by 7, you became the sister of Shisui Uchiha as known by everyone.”

Obviously, it was not known by everyone since there were choked sounds that came from someone inside the room.

“Wait,” Naruto cuts in, “Kekkei genkai? Tenten have a kekkei genkai?!”

Tenten didn't answer. But when Tsunade revealed a pair of all-too familiar scrolls, her breath hitches.

“I found this along with the Third's notes. It was stated in the note to give you the freedom to choose whether to make whatever this contains,” she points at the scroll. “be known, or if you want to keep it to yourself,”

Tenten looked down and thinks for an answer. Sure, she could just tell them what she can do, but it might just give them false hope. It might make them give up earlier than expected because the future she seen cannot be changed. A predestined fate.

She heared Tsunade sigh, “Personally, I would want you to make it known, even if just to a trusted few. Because according to sensei, it was only him, Shisui, and... Itachi who knew about your kekkei genkai.” With the mention of Itachi, Naruto flinched and snapped his head at Tenten worriedly.

“It was just the four of you who knew?” Shikamaru asked, “And now it's just you, minus Itachi because he's a missing-nin now. But it must've been a really troublesome kekkei genkai for the Third to keep it under the wraps.”

Everyone was looking at her expectantly now, and she can't help but be nervous.

She couldn't help but close her eyes and instinctively use her kekkei genkai.

**_Choji who managed to kill his opponent was slimmed down and in an extremely critical condition._ **

**_Neji was also in an extremely critical condition, his forehead exposing the branch member seal._ **

**_Kiba and Akamaru were injured, critical but safe because of Kakuro._ **

**_Shikamaru was crying outside Choji's operation room._ **

**_Naruto was unconscious as Sasuke left._ **

Tenten's knees weakened and Neji was fast enough to aide her standing. She breathed heavy breaths as tears started forming in her eyes.

“Eh? What happened?” Naruto asked, not following what just happened.

“She suddenly used a lot of chakra... What happened?” Shikamaru asked.

“Do you allow me to tell them, Tenten?” Tsunade asked her.

Tenten, still breathing heavily, shut her eyes close as she nods.

Tsunade heaved a deep sigh as she opens the scroll and confirms what was written, “In this first scroll, it contains information about a clan. The Shiori Clan,” She began.

“Shiori Clan? Never heard of it,” Kiba commented with a frown.

Tsunade hums, “Of course you wouldn’t. They were hidden by the Uzumaki Clan at Uzushiogakure.”

“Uzumaki Clan— I have a clan?! And where’s Uzushiogakure?!” Naruto explodes, eyes hopeful by the thought of having a clan— a family.

“Idiot! Weren’t you litsening at the Academy? The history told us about their destruction!” Kiba shouted, stopping himself from hitting Naruto.

Naruto’s face fell and Tsunade continues, “Correct. And it says here that the Shiori Clan were just as strong as the Uzumaki Clan that the enemies also involved them while ending the Uzumaki Clan. The Shiori Clan was loyal to the Uzumaki Clan and the enemies fear their power and inevitable revenge that they ended them as well.”

“So there’s no more Shiori members anymore, huh?” Choji grimaced as he ate a mouthful of chips.

“Not quite,” Tsunade said as she looked at the last part of the scroll and Tenten’s heart thunders, “It says here that the head of the clan and his wife managed to survive and flee from Uzushiogakure. A decade later, they died from enemies trying to get their hands on their kekkei genkai and managed to only save their heir.”

At her last sentence, everyone’s eyes instantly locked on Tenten.

“Wait, wait, wait! I don’t get it!” Naruto dumbly said and the others gave him an unimpressed look.

“From what Hokage-sama gave us,” Shikamaru ponders, “Shiori Clan was just as strong as the Uzumaki Clan but were still kept in secret even to Konoha because of their kekkei genkai. Their power and loyalty for the Uzumaki was feared by those who wanted to end the Uzumaki Clan that they also decided to end the Shiori as well. And by the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the end of Uzumaki and Shiori Clan, only one family from the Shiori managed to survive. A decade later, enemies trying to get their hands on the last family’s kekkei genkai killed them and their heir was the only one safe.”

When no one gave a reaction, Shikamaru continued, “If were going by what those facts leads to, then I’m assuming Tenten was the heir that survived. Born just a decade or more after the destruction of the Uzushiogakure, who now lives at Konoha. Hokage-sama, besides their loyalty for the Uzumaki Clan, it was also heavily stated that many also fears the kekkei genkai they have and some wanted it for themself. What does their kekkei genkai do?”

That question was a bomb for Tenten. And while Neji’s touch calms her, she can’t help but feel anxious.

She locked eyes with Tsunade, silently signaling her to answer.

Tsunade nods, “The Shiori Clan’s kekkei genkai allows the user to see a vision of the future.”

Choji halts on eating his chip.

“What?” Neji gawked.

“The future?” Kiba reapeated.

“That’s...” Shikamaru trails off, looking at Tenten in worry. Shikamaru seemed like he’s been putting pieces together.

“Awesome!” Naruto gleed, “Was that what ‘ya did earlier?! What did you see?!”

Everyone didn’t miss how she tried to look away and Shikamaru understood.

Tsunade decided to end it there, “Alright, you can continue that later. Shikamaru, take off with your team to retrieve Sasuke now.”

Shikamaru nods, albeit with a grimace, “Understood.”

“But—” Naruto wanted to say.

“Let’s go.”

Everyone pushed Naruto outside but he’s not leaving without saying something to Tenten.

“Wait! Ten-chan! Whatever you saw, I still promise to get Sasuke back to the village! That’s a lifetime promise, dattebayo!”

Neji patted Tenten’s shoulder before leaving the room along with the boys.

A moment of silence engulfs the room as the boys left. 

It was in that moment that Tenten finally absorbed all that happened. Everything. And she breaks down.

Tsunade lets her weeps as she understood the feeling Tenten’s having at the moment.

“I appologize, Hokage-sama,” She sobbed, “I just didn’t expect it to be told this early, and— and Sasuke leaving the village. I was able to see everything! And yet... I couldn’t do anything at all. I’m sorry. I should’ve—”

“Don’t... apologize.” Tsunade stopped her, “I don’t know the extent of your kekkei genkai, but I understand that whatever you saw is deemed to happen. Inevitable. It must be a heavy burden to see thing in advance and be unable to do anything.”

Tenten sobbed harder, “It is... It is...”

“It has only been the four of you who knew about this, huh?” Tsunade asked, eyes with pity, “And with the recent events...” She trailed off.

Tenten didn’t say anything but a nod.

“But I want you to know this Tenten,” Tsunade said firmly, “You’re in a team now. You’ve fixed the drift that happened between you and Naruto. And now you also have the Rookie 9 as friends. You’re not alone anymore, and there are now people to help you in this.”

“I understand...”

* * *

When Shikamaru and team returned, Tenten gave them space. She decided it would be best to continue where they left off when everyone recovered physically and mentally.

A few days later, she decided to visit Naruto first. She opened the door to see Jiraiya and Naruto conversing when she accidentally used her vision.

_**Naruto and Jiraiya waving at the gates as they get further and further away from the village.** _

Jiraiya and Naruto felt her usage of chakra and turns to look at her, Naruto’s eyes were curious.

Tenten blinked, “You’re leaving?” She had blurted.

When they both looked at her curiously, Tenten blushed at her carelessness.

“Ah, sorry. I saw a vision of you leaving,” She scratched the back of her head out of embarassment.

Naruto blinked, “Ah! Right! Your kekkei genkai. Man, that’s so cool! I thought you overheard us earlier.”

“Oho?” Jiraiya butts in. Curious when the word kekkei genkai wa used.

Naruto turned to him, eyes gleaming, “Ero-sennin! Ten-chan has a really cool kekkei genkai! She can see the future, dattebayo!”

“See the future? Hmm...” Jiraiya ponders.

“Yeah. I call them visions. I see one enough for me to see the place, people, and what’s going to happen,” Tenten looked down, brows furrowed, “Well, the last one is more like a feeling or an instinct. Like, after a vision, I’ll get this feeling on what was gonna happen in the vision. I can’t hear the voices in the vision so I’m trying to learn lip reading,”

“Visions of the future, huh? That’s tough, kid.” Jiraiya said, trying to give her an understanding grin.

Tenten smiled sadly, “It has it’s moments.”

A moment of silence found its way inside the room and Naruto decides to break it.

“Wait, why were you here again, Ten-chan?”

Tenten blinks and tried to remember her reason, “Ah, right! I wanted to tell you first about my kekkei genkai.”

“Huh? I mean, I appreciate it, but why me first?” Naruto asks as he pointed to himself.

Tenten blinks, “I... don’t know... Huh. Why _did_ I want to tell you first?” She looked at Naruto when she noticed something, “Don’t take this the wrong way, Naruto, but I really don’t know why I wanted to tell you first. And earlier... I felt like I wanted to come with you when you leave, you know? Like, I’m not feeling like something bad is going to happen. I just... wanted to be with you? That’s weird. It’s like the feeling I felt when we were kids.”

“In my opinion,” Jiraiya started, “I don’t mean to be rude, but it sounds like what an Inuzuka dog would do to its partner.”

With his sentence, Tenten’s eyes widen as she remembers something, “Like an Inuzuka to its partner! My clan’s loyalty to the Uzumaki was always compared to an Inuzuka’s loyalty to its partner. But is that even possible? I didn’t even know that you were an Uzumaki when I met you!”

“Then it must be a clan instinct,” Jiraiya nods, “It’s not like its unheard of, but its definitely not common.”

“Huh,” Tenten ponders, “Well, at least that’s one mystery down.”

“So,” Jiraiya calls, “You’re here to talk to Naruto about your kekkei genkai, right?” Tenten nods, “Then is it alright for me to stay and listen? I could give you more pointers than what this twerp can.” He pointed at Naruto earning a yell of ‘Hey!’.

“That’s fine. You did say before that you have some questions to me, right?” Tenten asked, recalling what Jiraiya said to her when she met Itachi.

Jiraiya nods and he seated himself comfortably to a nearby seat.

Tenten thinks for a moment before she speak, “Well... I actually first activated my kekkei genkai when I was looking for you, Naruto,” said person blinked and she continued, “I just learned that you were kicked out of the orphanage and was given an apartment by the Hokage. I got so angry and that... clan instinct kicked in and I wanted to find you badly. And then I envisioned you being wet from the rain and eating a ramen at Ichiraku’s,”

“Oh! That day!”

“Yeah. It was also the day Hokage-jiji-sama told me about my clan and parents. I was too occupied with... everything that I didn't realize I was drifting away from you, Naruto. I'm sorry." Tenten bowed as she apologized.

Naruto was quick to assure her, “It's fine! It's fine! So, what happens next?”

Tenten blinked at his quick forgivement, “Ah. Months after that, I met Shisui.”

Jiraiya perked at the name, “Oh? Shunshin no Shisui? He became your brother?”

Tenten laughed sadly, “The one and only! Though the day he I announced I was going to be his sister was not really the best day either,”

“How so? Did you accidentally use your vision and saw something?” Jiraiya asked, point in mind.

“Somewhat,” Tenten answered as she looked down, “I used my vision with the intent of surprising and helping him. I was a kid then, and when I saw his troubled face when he and Itachi were talking I wanted to help them. But then... I saw something bad. I-I've always blamed myself after that because when I saw a vision, it becomes inevitable. A predestined fate. A-And because I saw it, I made it inevitable.”

Jiraiya gave her a moment to compose herself before asking, “So what did you saw?”

Tenten gulped before answering, “I saw Shisui-nii jump from a cliff,” she looked down as the two flinched, “He- He was closing his eyes and there were blood tears there. I-I didn't understand it at first, but I think his eyes were gone. A-And then he was giving Itachi-nii something. Itachi-nii was _crying_ and Shisui-nii... he was _smiling_. And then- And then he _jumped_. Itachi tried to save him but...” She trailed off as her throat suddenly felt tight.

The two were listening to her intently and she continued, “When the vision finished, I was in distress and it caused my vision to act up more. I was asking Itachi something out of distress that time and then... I had another vision. I... saw Itachi kill his parents.”

It was as if the tension in the room rose from her words but she forced herself to continue. She wanted Naruto to understand what Sasuke experienced from what she saw.

“Itachi was crying when he was killing his parents. And then- and then I got _scared_. I didn't understand his tears that time, but I was so scared I ran away from him. And then.. And then I bumped into an Uchiha. _Many Uchiha._ My vision was a mess. I kept seeing different people dying. And- And Sasuke was there.” Tenten looked at Naruto, teary eyed, “He... He saw his parent being killed by his brother, Naruto. That's... the reason of his hatred to Itachi. Because Itachi killed the clan. His family. And... he didn't understand.”

Tenten heaved a deep sigh, “And then because of the psychological trauma, my mind forced itself to forget what I saw. I just remembered everything when Shisui died. And then... I distanced myself to the Uchihas. And then it _did_ happen and I... I was too busy blaming myself I wasn't able to give Sasuke the comfort he needed. He was probably unconsciously searching for it, but I... I didn't approach him at all. I'm sorry I should've...”

Naruto bit his lip as Tenten cried, “It's... It's okay.” Tenten looked up at him, “You... You saw all those shits happening, but you were still a kid. It... It must've been hard, seeing it yourself and not being able to do anything. You said that no one has been able to change what you saw, right?”

Tenten was very surprised when Naruto widely grinned at her, “Then I'll be the first to change it! Man, you and Neji says the same thing! But I'll change and twist fate, dattebayo! I'll bring Sasuke back to this village after I get stronger! I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindō!”

Tenten cried tears of joy and sadness.


	2. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Yeah. This is what Christmas break can do to a writer.
> 
> Maybe I’ve been enjoying my free time too much but meh. I actually got stuck in the romance part because I just noticed I had forgotten what I had instored for them lmao.
> 
> But here ‘ya go.

It has been 2 and a half years since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya.

And in those 2 and a half years, many things happened in Konoha. Mainly, the remaining members of Rookie 12 inside the village.

All of them had been promoted to Chuunin with only Naruto and Sasuke beeing unable to for obvious and complicated reasons. Only Neji from Konoha 12 had been able to be promoted to Jonin as of yet.

There were some... romantic rimours going around the village, but none has still yet to be proven. For example is the most obvious and poorly hidden one, Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sands. They’re poorly hidden intent of beeing the one to escort the other totheir village was noticed by everyone in their peers. When questioned, they’re answers weren’t really the most believing. 

Another example, or probably the last one lol, is the one everyone has been expecting to be real, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Shiori. Well, only a trusted few knew of her Clan, but let’s call her that. Everyone is practically waiting for them to announce their official relationship, but they don’t even know they were in a relationship at all. Everyone is inclined to disagree.

Some had spotted them being atop each other alone in the training ground once. But the reality in it was that they were having a spar when Tenten ran out of weapons unepectedly and Neji took her distraction as an advantage and got her out of her feets and onto the ground and he kneeled atop her, his palm inches from her face indicating his victory.

There were also subtle hints of their affection to the other when they think no one was watching. Like how Neji’s touch linger on Tenten’s when helping her, and it stays longer than necessary. Or how Tenten’s soft gaze to Neji was definitely not the one she also give to Lee or Gai.

So yeah. Everyone is just basically waiting for them to make it official unlike a certain couple.

And then something happened with Tenten’s vision.

It started a year after Naruto left for his training slash travel with Jiraiya. 

Team Gai was in their usual place to eat that can serve all their favorite foods. They were eating and chatting as they regularly do when Tenten got a vision.

**_ Lee had shouted something in what Tenten was able to read as “How unyouthful!” and he bolted, following someone. Neji heaved a stressed sigh behind her. _ **

Tenten blinked. _That was... a super irrelevant one._ She didn’t feel anything bad from the vision. Even the one Lee followed doesn’t give a bad vibe at all. What was the reason for her to see that? 

“Tenten?”

Tenten snapped out from her thoughts when Neji called out to her, voice oddly worried.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I just had a random vision, hehe,” She said as she scartched the back of her head. She sweatdropped as pairs of curious eyes landed to her.

“My youthful student!” Gai’s voice boomed, “May I ask what youthful vision you envisioned?! Such youthful occurance should be known!”

Tenten pressed a finger in her lips in alarm, “Shh! Gai-sensei, please keep your voice down! It’s not something you can just—”

Her plea was youthfully ignored by Lee, “Gai-sensei is right! We shall make you youthful visio—!”  


His exclamation was stopped when Neji stuffed a mouthful of Lee’s Curry and Rice serving, “She just said to keep your voices down,” He said with a warning tone. He dropped Lee’s spoon and looked at the Curry and Rice with a distasteful look and went back to eating his Herring Soba.

Gai blinked, “Ah. I apologize, my youthful student! As an apology, Lee and I shall run a hundred times from the village gates to the Hokage monument! Come on Lee! It will be unyouthful for us to do so otherwise!” And he bolted out of the restaurant.

Lee perked at the thought of possible training, “How unyouthful of me! I apologize, Tenten! I shall follow Gai-sensei’s advice then as an apology!” And he bolted, following Gai.

“You two really don’t have too...” She muttered weakly as she sighed defeatedly.

She didn’t expect what happened next. She really didn’t. Maybe because she was already expecting something else. Or maybe it was because it was unexpected at all.

Neji. had. _laughed_.

Albeit a short one, he still laughed. “Ah, those two won’t really change, huh.” He had said as he looked at Gai and Lee’s back with an oddly fond expression.

 _You did. You changed. What the hell?!_ Tenten wanted to shout but she held her tongue as Neji continued to speak.

“I’ve come to accept my responsibilities in my clan,” He slowly started, “And through Naruto and Hinata-sama, I learned more about destinies. Destinies are changeable,” Neji looked at her with a serious gaze, “Everyone... doesn’t have a predestined fate. Because we make our own destinies, as Naruto had said. I just noticed this not too long ago, but we once had the same thought about predestined fates, huh?”

Tenten knew where he was coming from now, so she nods.

“You’ve told me... that you always blamed yourself for being unable to change anything. That the visions you see are predestined as you envision them,” again, Tenten nodded, “But I think that with enough will power, you’ll be able to change it.” He said as he softly smiled at her and Tenten forces herself not to give him an obvious stare, “Just like Naruto had done to change my beliefs, I believe you’ll one day be able to change it,”

 _You did._ Tenten smiled at him. _You changed it effortlessly._

And again and again, Neji continued to change what Tenten envisioned effortlessly. From what he chose to eat that depended on his mood, to his decisions on their team missions.

When Naruto returned, Tenten wasn’t able to reunite with him that time as she was busy with her time and was not able to see a glimpse of him except in her visions.

**_Inside a cave, Naruto was looking at the unmoving form of Gaara and he’s dead—_ **

She was having a spar with her team that time but she didn’t think twice as she bolted out of the training ground and was on the way to the Hokage Tower.

“Tsunade-sama!” She called as she opened the doors of the Hokage office, making everyone inside snapped their gaze to her.

Neji and Lee had followed her albeit confused by her actions, “Tenten what—?”

“Ah, perfect timing Team 9,” Tsunade’s voice called them, “I was just about to get someone to call you,”

Gai was already inside the room and he ushered them to come closer inside.

“What did you need us for, Tsunade-sama?” Neji voiced.

“I’ll be sending you as back-up for Team Kakashi in rescuing Suna’s Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Sands. He has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, the group made of S-Class criminals that’s targetting jinchuurikis,” Tsunade locked eys with Tenten, “I’ve been having... a bad feeling for this mission,”

Tenten lowered her head as she bit her lip. She had felt Naruto’s emotion through the vision. He was devastated by the thought of loosing and failing another friend who he understood one’s feelings and hardships.

She’s not gonna let Naruto feel that again.

* * *

Why was this being told to her?

They have arrived to aide Team Kakashi. And then they were attacked by an Akatsuki member, Kisame Hishigaki. They were able to stand their ground against Kisame, but even with their best teamwork, Kisame was able to put them in a water prison.

All was _not_ fine and then Kisame just had to say something.

“Hey! This bitch looks like that Shiori couple I helped kill!”

If only she could, her breath would’ve hitched. At least Gai could.

Kisame had the nerve to laugh maniacally as Gai fought him, “Man, everyone’s searching for that Shiori brat that got away! It’s you isn’t it?! Boy am I lucky today!”

Gai hastened his moves as both her teammates struggle to think of a faster way to escape the water prison.

“When they send a search party for you, those dudes suddenly die, y’know?!” He spat, “Ha! I still remember what that Shiori bitch said before we killed her. Something about red something dude being the end of us.”

Tenten’s mind riled.

“Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy! Open!”

As Gai’s almost red form emerged from the sea, Neji took it as a chance to escape and took out the clones, the same happened to Lee and they both freed Tenten from her own water prison.

Her parent's was killed by this guy? _Kisame?_

No. He was not _Kisame_. He was an impostor. A distraction.

This _guy_ was the one who killed her parents. He’s—

_**Sakura winning her fight against a puppet master.** _

She calmed down a little from the vision.

 _**An old puppet master knelled beside the fallen Gaara and a depressed Naruto and she** _ **revived _him but at the cost of her life—_**

Tenten doesn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

_**Sasuke stood in front of the new Team 7. He was different now and Sakura and Naruto’s feelings were a mess—** _

Tenten wasn’t able to warn them about it as they had already left and back-up wasn’t possible.

When they returned, Tenten was relieved that instead of a down spirited Naruto, he seemed to be determined more. Kakashi had trained him to make and master a new technique.

* * *

Lee was in a solo mission so Tenten and Neji were left with each other to train.

They had just finished their regular training and was currently eating at Ichiraku's. They understood why Naruto liked Ramen, but being obsessed with it was being too much for his health.

_**Jiraiya was fighting Akatsuki's pain and Konan his left arm, gone. And then he was drowning— Why was he smiling—**_

Tenten almost dropped her chopsticks as she forced herself to calm her nerves.

She didn't move her head but her eyes were seaching.

_Who was it? Who triggered the vision? Jiraiya had already left a week ago, so who else?_

“Tenten?”

Neji's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she blinks at him, he frowns. “Are you alright?”

Tenten gave a shaky laugh, “I'm fine! I'm fine! I just had a thought,”

Neji looked at her with an understanding look, “Is everything alright, then? I'll be going to my own solo mission in a few hours so—”

Tenten immediately waved her hands to him in alarm, “Ah, no, no! I told you—”

“Hmm... I don't like what I'm seeing.”

They turned to where and who the voice came from. It was Team 7's sensei, Kakashi Hatake. His bored lone eye fixed on them.

“If a couple have a problem, teens like you should resolve it immediately,” he ignored their disagreeing remark. “It's a good thing that you have me as your senior!” they could _see_ the grin he's wearing.

They blanched at him. _What was his point?!_

“Want me to do your mission for you?”

_What?_

“What?” It was uncharacteristic that it was Neji who voiced it. Wait, did she just imagine his voice sounding a little hopeful? _Impossible_.

“Hmm. An S-Rank Mission of delivering some stuff to Kusagakure, right?” Neji didn't answer but Kakashi hums as if he did, “I was tasked in helping Naruto this few months so I wasn't able to go to any S-Rank Missions, so I'll take it!” Kakashi gave him a thumbs up as if everything was decided by him.

“Ok,” Tenten being surprised with Neji's answer was an understatement. She was fully expecting him to deny Kakashi's request, why did he agree?!

Kakashi beamed, “Great! Don't worry, I'll be the one going to the Hokage to request the change with your permission. You continue your date now!”

Kakashi was gone before they could even begin their protest.

Hell, they didn't even know what they were supposed to _do_.

Tenten didn't know that Neji was able to avoid one's death by a simple unintelligent answer until news circulated on how Kakashi was able to save a dying Sannin.

He _avoided_ _death_ because of one _unintelligent_ answer.

She really couldn’t believe it and she refused to believe it.

* * *

_**Itachi staggered to Sasuke, hand raised and formed to a familiar action. Sasuke backed and backed away until his back landed to a debris with an Uchiha crest, horror visible in his face. And then Itachi poked his fingers to Sasuke’s forehead and muttered an all-too familiar word and then he fell—** _

Tenten was just about to sleep when the vision occured.

She didn’t sleep that night.

* * *

They just finished a mission and was on their way to get back to Konoha when she envisioned something.

**_Konoha was pummeled to the ground- destroyed by one Akatsuki Pain. Many died and Naruto— he was the only one fighting—_ **

“Tenten?”

Her team looked at her in worry when horror made its way to her face. She looked at them in alarm.

“Akatsuki attacked Konoha!”

The rest of her team exclaimed their surprise but quickly made their way back to Konoha. But when they arrived, Konoha was already pummeled to the ground, there were no sign of Naruto and Pein, and Hinata was injured and unconscious.

Tenten was calming a panicking Neji when a sudden burst of chakra errupted from where Pain and Naruto once fought.

Everyone that died miraculously came back to life.

Naruto came back as a hero.

* * *

War came and Tenten forced herself not to use Shiryokuhisshi. Because while it may seem very useful, it has been proven to her many times that her kekkei genkai is not very needed that much. Naruto had always saved the day with Neji also effortlessly changing the outcomes.

She didn’t need it.

But when Neji was involve, her visions were uncontrolable and she doesn’t know why.

**_Huge and many projectiles will land to a vulnerable Naruto and then Hinata came— no— and Neji came and protected them but the his byakugan’s weakness will not be able to see the two more— he will die—_ **

She was too late to give warning as the projectiles came, destroying the T&I base, and her vision—

“NEJIIIII!!”

Neji had already ran up to Hinata and Naruto.

And she ran, too.

_Nonononononono._

She’s too far away— She can’t—

And then a swirl in mid-air appeared and Kakashi emerged from it.

He saved Neji.

He, too, changed an outcome.

Come to think of it, he also managed to change Jiraiya’s future, albeit with the help of Neji’s unintelligent answer.

Why... why those two?

As she accompanied Neji’s unconsious form, she looked at his face. And then there was a face.

A pale woman with shiny white hair.

It was just in mere second but Tenten was confused and panicking.

_Who was that?_

* * *

“Hokage-jiji-sama...”

Tenten was awestruck. She had been forcing herself to not use Shiryokuhisshi because of the many deaths she might see. The kekkei genkai uses her chakra even when they activate on its own and she doesn’t want to suffer chakra exhaustion anytime yet.

So she didn’t envision meeting edo tenseid hokages.

Hiruzen smiled at her, “Tenten. You’re not blaming yourself over you Shiryokuhisshi, are you?”

Tenten allowed herself to laugh slightly at his words.

Minato tilted his head as if recalling something, “Shiryokuhisshi? The Shiori Clan’s kekkei genkai?”

Hiruzen looked at him with a mixture of shock and surprise, “You know about them?”

Minato blinked, “Ah, yes. My wife, Kushina, had told me about them. Said something about their loyalties being a mixture a cute and overbearing.” He looked at her with an understanding expression, “She told me that the Clan was wiped clean so I didn’t expect one to survive.”

Hashirama decided to be in on the coversation, “Shiori Clan got wipped out? Didn’t they at least saw it comming?”

“As you may have forgotten, Anija,” Tobirama sighed, “No one has been able to change what is seen in Shiryokuhisshi.”

Hashirama slumpped his shoulders, “Right...”

 _No..._ Tenten looked at where Neji is. _There is one now._

* * *

Tenten dreams of Shisui being alive and everyone else with the opposite of their personality.

And in the dream, Neji likes her.

Does that mean that Neji, in reality, doesn’t like her?

But... Shisui was still the same.

And still...

She doesn’t want to wake up from this dream.

* * *

When all of the Shinobi woke up, surprise was an understatement as they looked at the now-horned Kakashi. That, and also because he was using a byakugan.

And when he told his trusted peers about his heritage, it felt as if studying history class as a kid. Because apperently, he was the son of the goddess who almost made them mindless servants as they dream in a genjutsu world. Said goddess name was Kaguya.

Kaguya.

She doesn’t know why it felt familiar to her thoughts.

_**Kaguya took a glance at the male beside her. The man also looked at her and they shared a long loving gaze with each other—** _

Tenten blinked as she gripped the flower base she almost dropped. She was visiting the still unconscious Neji in the hospital, Gai’s bed was just beside his.

In a moment, her face contorted to horror as the possibility of what she saw might be from the future and that Kaguya might get resurrected again. But... she doesn’t feel that way at all.

Another realization dawns to her.

_Was that... from the past?_

She tried experimenting more before she decides to tell the new Hokage, Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi about it. It also does concern his mother.

But it had never worked when she’s everywhere beside when she’s near Neji.

_**The man, now she learned as Tenji, attempted to assassinate Kaguya himself and she could feel Kaguya’s heart broke—** _

“... what?” Kakashi said, almost not believing what Tenten had reported.

Maybe he is believing it, but just had a very hard time to really do so.

He had heard from Kaguya herself about the possibility of her reincarnation and Tenji’s. But to think it was those two...

Tenten bits her lip, “I don’t understand it either... Shiryokuhisshi... My kekkei genkai has always been weird when it involves Neji.”

“How... so?” Kakashi decided to ponder.

“When... when he changed his belief,” Tenten breathed heavily, “When he _changed_ , he... he started beeing able to change it.”

Kakashi looked at her, now fully listening to her. He had always been told that whatever Tenten saw through her Shiryokuhisshi has always been unchangeable. That once saw, it wil become inevitable.

“He was able to change it _effortlessly_ ,” she said, it was as if she herself was not believing what she’s saying, “Like— really with no effort. He just decides via his mood or emotions that moment and poof! Different outcome. And then— And then there was that with the mission _he_ was suppose to take but _you_ took it instead. I _envisioned_ Jiraiya dying, Kakashi-sama (“Please drop the ‘sama’, Tenten”). Drowning, and drowning, and— and he was smiling.”

Tenten looked down and Kakashi thinks about what she had said. Kakashi remembers that mission very well. He had only tried to take it from Neji because he had been bored since he was stuck on observing Naruto’s progress and then he overheard the two unofficial couple. When Neji dumbly answered him, Kakashi suspects it was what he really wanted. Be with Tenten more rather than be in a mission _without_ Tenten.

And to think that that was all it took for them to save a life—

“And I think it was then that you became involved with Neji as well, Kakashi-sama,” Tenten’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, “In the war, where Neji saved Hinata and Naruto... he was supposed to die there and then.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen as he thought of something much more deeper than what Tenten was implying.

 _Somehow..._ Kakashi thinks back to a beautiful scene of the moon he always saw, _I saved you, Mom._

———

“Reincarnation?!”

Tenten is calling everything bullshit. Her soul's a reincarnate now? A reincarnate of the alien goddess's first lover? And then Neji was the reincarnate of said alien goddess? Tenten was tempted to let out a humorless laugh when Kakashi informed her of her soul's ancestor; Tenji. How much can it be considered a coincidence that the name sounds like a combination of Tenten and Neji's name? What hell of a coincidence indeed.

Kakashi sighed, “When we fought Kaguya, she said something about not wanting to awaken her and Tenji's reincarnate so I suspect said reincarnates were also asleep in the genjutsu tree. Nii-san _—_ The Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo, said that we won't have to worry about the reincarnates.”

Tenten let out a relieved sigh she didn't realise she was holding. That was... good. She was worried that, like Naruto and Sasuke, their souls will be needed for the world as well. Like being used as to resurrect Kaguya the second time _—_

“But...” Tenten looked thoughtful, “That doesn't explain much about how Neji is able to change what I see with my Shiryokuhisshi.”

Kakashi hummed, he paused for a moment and Tenten didn't miss the humorous twitch in his eyes, “I don't mean to sound cheesy, but I think this matter is because of both of your souls.” He said vaguely, but she saw how amused he is by his words.

Tenten blanched, registering his words on her head. “You think,” she points at him, “that me and Neji,” she points to herself, “are soulmates?” her wide eyes were boring into him incredulously.

“It's the only explanation, really,” Kakashi shruggs, “And it's not like it's impossible. Time Travel was considered impossible, yet here I am.”

Tenten looked down, face beet red, “Still...”

She heard Kakashi sigh, “But don't you think there could still be hope, Tenten?” Tenten looked up, confused by his words, “Hope to change what shiryokuhisshi sees.”

Tenten's eyes widened as tears start to form in it. 

_There is._

* * *

It's been two months since the fourth war and Neji is still under coma. Tsunade had told them that while he is in stable condition, it will still take his a few months to regain his connsciousness.

As cheesy as it may be, Tenten tried to be by his side on most of her schedule. Before and after her missions, she will stay in his room. Sakura once told her that there is a possibility of a person in coma still having their sense of hearing, and it won't hurt to talk to him so that he at least won't feel lonely. So she does.

She tells him stories as randomly as possible and it felt like the old days when they were still genin. Tenten who keeps babbling about stories she encounters or remembers, and Neji politely listening to her and letting her talk animatedly.

She tells the comatose Neji stories about her recent missions. And maybe joke about what she and Kakashi had talked about since she hadn't even still able to wrap herself around it. And maybe she also tells him how much she misses him. It's much more different when he can also respond to her. She misses him walking with her until they arrive at her apartment. She misses their spars. She misses his voice. She misses his lavender eyes. She misses his smile he often gives to others, but shows it to her everyday.

She doesn't notice that she's crying until the beads of tears dropped at the hands she interlaced with Neji's.

“Neji...” She sobbed as she buries her head to their interlaced hands.

Tenten doesn't care if it's too early in the noon to have an emotional breakdown. She doesn't care if someone walks in on her crying with her hand interlaced with Neji's. She just wants him to wake up. So that she can tell him about their souls. About how he can change what she sees in shiryokuhisshi. 

So that she can tell him about her feelings.

With her continuously sobbing, she didn't notice the twitch in Neji's hand.

A pair of lavender eyes slowly opened.

“Tenten...”

Tenten's eyes snapped open and she immediately snapped her head to where the hoarse voice came from; Neji.

They locked eyes and Tenten's tears continues to pool. It made Neji awaken more as his mind drills itself to think of a reason as to why Tenten was crying. He had never seen her cry, even by the third hokage's burial or when she foresaw many deaths.

“Why...” He hates how dry his voice is right now. He wants to talk more. To ask her what heppened. “Don't... cry...”

Sluggishly, he forced his hand to near Tenten's face and placed his palm by her cheek. Tenten immediately melted to his touch and cried more.

“Neji...!”

Neji couldn't express his surprise to more than a grunt as Tenten suddenly wrapped her arms around him for a crushing hug, “You're an idiot! You- You almost _died_! I hate you! Don't- Don't do that again! Neji!” She cried as she hugs him.

Neji let's her yell it all out as he contemplates on her words. He doesn't regret doing what he did for Hinata and Naruto. He wasn't even expecting himself to live through that. He already accepted his death after he told Naruto the reason why he saved them.

He didn't think of what Tenten might feel if he had died. Rather, he forced himself not to think of Tenten that time. Because he would've faltered. And even now, he hated himself for his actions but he does not regret it. But still, Tenten...

“You and your dumb decisions!” Tenten continued, “You- You always change everything with your dumb decisions! I don't hate it, but I hate you and your dumb decisions! You- You- you're an idiot!”

At this point, Tenten doesn't know what she's berating him for anymore.

But Neji, what Sakura said was true. He had heared everything Tenten told him. When he was unconscious, he was like in a very empty void. No light, no ground, nothing above. And Tenten's voice had been his light in that void and he followed it greedily. Afraid that the light might dim. Afraid that her voice might falter. And he understood everything. Soulmates. Tenten was his soulmate, as he was also her's.

And when he heard her cry, all his senses were screaming at him to wake up. To comfort Tenten.

And now, even when he woke up, he doesn't know how to comfort her.

But as Naruto had always drilled to their heads, he won't give up.

Neji gently freed himself from Tenten's arms, his strength slowly coming back, and clasp both his palms to her cheeks as he made her looked at him straight.

“I don't regret my decision...” He slowly started and Tenten's eyes already looked crestfallen, “But I do hate myself for not thinking on what you might feel when I...”

He trailed off but Tenten got the message by the way she glared at him, “You better.”

Neji laughed softly as he pressed his forehead against her. Due to Tenten's nervousness and her fast beating heart, she placed her palms just above Neji's hands on her cheeks as she locked eyes with him.

“I'm sorry...” Neji muttered, “You saw how I died, didn't you?”

Unable to nod, Tenten answered, “Yes...” But she quickly thinks of something to say next to avoid the uncomfortable silence that might follow, “But it changed, didn't it? You... Because of the dumb decisions you made before, it changed,”

Neji allowed himself to form a smile, “I did, huh?”

They locked eyes once again and Neji's throat felt tight.

“Tenten, I...” Neji started, unable to form words, “I'm sorry... I should've—”

 _Ah..._ Neji thought, _Is it really possible for her to make his heart beat much faster than before?_

Tenten had kissed Neji.

Neji was unable to respond at first, but when he felt Tenten's movement starting to feel disappointed by his lack of response, he immediately deepened the kiss. Not wanting to end it soon.

It was all they needed to confirm their feelings.

———

After Sakura had come to check up on Neji's condition after he woke up, Tenten stayed.

They talked to each other, telling stories to Neji so he won't feel left out when he got out of the hospital.

It was hours later that Neji had a visitor from his clan.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

When he entered Neji's room, he didn't notice nothing. He saw the look Neji gave to his female companion. And he most certainly did not miss their interlocked hands.

“Neji,” Hiashi greeted his nephew.

“Hiashi-sama” Neji greeted back as Tenten bowed slightly.

“I came to here to finish something when the doctor assigned to you informed me that you woke up,” Hiashi said, coming closer to Neji's bed.

“To finish something, Hiashi-sama?” Neji curiously reapeated and he felt Tenten giving him a squeeze in the hand.

Hiashi sighed as he straightened himself up and looked at Neji straight, “The Hyuuga Clan will slowly change its ways,” He started and Neji's eyes immediately widens, “The practice will be stopped from now on.”

If Neji was standing, his knees would've give up. Instead, he almost lost the strength he has on sitting, but Tenten was quick enough to assist him.

Hiashi observes their intimate interaction as he smiled inwardly. He neared Neji and placed his hand by Neji's shoulder, “Your actions to save my daughter, Hinata, has shed light on how barbaric the traditions of the main and branch households were. Even the elders had felt great gratitude by your actions that they allowed such changes.”

Hiashi smiled at him so warmly that Neji couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes. Neji's eyes widened as Hiashi placed his palm against his exposed forehead bearing the Hyuga cursed seal.

“Thank you, Neji,” Hiashi said as he placed his other arm in front of his face, the pointing finger and middle finger opened to form a hand seal, “You have done your part for the Clan.”

As Hiashi used his chakra to rid of the cursed seal, Neji's shoulder relaxed as if finally gone of any burdens.

“From now on, you are not the caged bird you always described yourself to be,” At Hiashi's words, Neji couldn't stop himself as he hugged the man- his uncle. And Hiashi happily returned it.

“You are a free bird now, Neji.”

* * *

The next few months had been great for the new couple. There were a few teasing, asking them why they were only making it official _now_.

Her origin as a Shiori had been made known to everyone, not that everyone can easily understand. The Clan was kept under the radar to everyone.

Well... At least it helped boost the approval of the Hyuugas in her relationship with Neji.

Hanabi wowed, “Shiryokuhisshi, huh? Like 'inevitable vision'?”

Tenten nods as she tells her how it works.

Ever since their relationship was made public, Neji's cousins had since then always invited her to their place for tea. The first time being in the same room with the clan head, Hiashi, had been nerving. But slowly, she began to get used to them and learned that there were sides to them that are not easily noticed by the public. Like Hinata's uncharacteristic strict personally when it comes to certain serious topics, Hanabi's easy going personality despite her serious look, and most importantly Hiashi can't refuse his daughters' tea offers.

It had been a funny sight, and Tenten didn't mind spending her time with Neji's now-family. Hanabi and Hinata had always told her that they consider Neji as an older brother rather than a cousin because he acts more like it. An over-protective brother, they said. And Neji almost choked on his tea when he heard them.

“Do you think your child will also have that kekkei genkai?”

Hanabi's question had everyone's mind pause. Hanabi must've thought that it was an innocent question, and really, Tenten was curious as well. But to talk about 'her child' around Hiashi and Neji...

Tenten cleared her throat, forcing the heat in her cheeks to die down, “Well if I had to choose, I wouldn't want it to.”

“Really?” Hinata asked, voice curious by her answer, “May I ask why?”

Hiashi and Neji may be concealing it well, but Tenten can tell they want to know as well. She sweat dropped.

“Well, I always think that it's not really needed,” She started as she plays with her cup of tea, “It shows the future, yes, but the burden of not being able to change it is very heavy. I only have my experience and my parent's scrolls about the kekkei genkai so I don't really have any other idea on how the other Shioris handled the burden.”

Surprisingly, it was Hiashi who responded, “I see. That is understandable indeed.”

Despite the seriousness of the topic, Hanabi snickered as if she thought of something amusing, “Wouldn't it be very romantic if only your soulmate can change what you saw? I read so many stories on what a soulmate can do to the other and I think it's-”

She stopped dead as she noticed the red face of Tenten and Neji.

The family of three's mind began working and three pairs of surprised and shocked lavender eyes looked at the squirming couple.

“No way...!”

* * *

A year into their relationship, they had advanced to more than just kissing and making out.

Neji has always been a gentleman, but even he has his perverted side that only Tenten will know. He likes being the submissive one, she notes.

**_They lay outside Neji's garden, watching as fireflies light up around them. The moon was up and they were silently watching the night, content with the silence around them._ **

Tenten blinked. _Huh. Good to know...?_

But then again, this is Neji that concerns the vision. Was there something in it? Something that will change? 

Tenten had been used to the randomness of her kekkei genkai. It unlocks itself when Neji is in the vision. Or when there was something bad that will happen to someone close to her. She rarely experience overuse of shiryokuhisshi now, unlike her past experience. And she had grown a lot of control over it in combat as well.

But it still baffles her at how much random vision it gives her, almost like spoiling her something that should've been a surprise. She talks to it like it has a mind of its own and it's teasing her. Well, it's actually because there _were_ times that made her think it has a mind of its own. Like when she expresses how much she hates it when she's drunk, it acted like its offended and gave her visions of Neji's future face contoured of a flushed seductive look as if in the middle of a make out session when she was in the middle of their regular tea session. Also when she praised it so much it gave her visions of Neji looking at her like she's his world.

The night she saw came, and the vision she saw was currently playing itself right now.

There had been a long comfortable silence between them when she heard the grass in Neji's place rustled. He was in his side, looking at her as if wanting to ask something. Tenten didn't look at him yet but she gave him the expression that she's listening.

It was a good thing that she was lying on her back because Neji's words would've weakened her shitless.

“Will you marry me?”

Tenten never snapped her head as fast as this one as she looked at Neji with wide eyes. She hadn't been expecting that question. No, she _was_ expecting that, but it was more like with the scene of them fighting their love against the Hyuuga clan-

Oh, right. They love her now.

Because when she was always entering the Hyuuga Clan's place, many had always welcomed her warmly. She had talked to many Hyuugas other than the Main family. There were no more 'branches' as they call it, only a head family the clan head has. Everyone was united in the clan more than before. And in between their tea sessions, the clan elders had more than once visited the Clan head's place and interacted with Tenten there. They were actually so warm welcoming that her imaginations of them being a strict and power hungry elders were debunked.

There had been awkward questions regarding the couple. Like, when are they planning to settle down. Or the marriage. Family. All the awkward stuff.

And to think that Neji-

“Yes,” Tenten answered, almost as if she was on auto-pilot, “Of course I will.”

They both blinked. And then they laughed.

Because to think they were this unromantic-

“Of course I'll marry you, what the hell?” Tenten said in between their laughs as she sits up.

Neji wrapped his arms around her and gave her a bone crushing hug, “I love you.”

Tenten laughed merrily as she returned the hug, “I love you too.”

* * *

The engagement was first announced the next morning to Neji's family.

_"I lost to Big sis, damn it!"_

_"Lost to what?"_

_"We tried to predict when you'll marry and she said that you'll marry more or less than a year in your relationship while I answered in two or three years."_

_"You... you bet on our marriage?!"_

And when it was announced to everyone else...

_"Wait. Engaged?"_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"We thought that you were already secretly married!"_

_"HAAAAA?!"_

And now, walking along side Neji in their marriage ceremony was a bliss. It has once always been a vision she forced he shiryokuhisshi to play every night before her marriage. She was wearing a Kwa Qun with white and gold embroidered to it's white fabric. And Neji wearing a white Chinese styled wedding suit.

And it’s now their future.

The future Tenten longed for.

_**fin.** _

* * *

_**Bonus 1** _

“Oh my kami! It’s a boy, Neji!”

“What will you two name him?”

“Natto!”

“Natto?”

“You know, like, Neji’s name means screw, right? So why not Natto? Like that nut in the bolt.”

“Are you sure about Natto? Why not Bolt?”

“Meh. Bolt doesn’t stick with me as much as Natto does. And it also sounds like Nut, right? I craved nuts when I was pregnant with Natto.”

“... You’re already calling him Natto, huh?”

“My little Natto!”

“Wait a minute. Doesn’t it also sounds like Naruto—”

_**Bonus 2** _

“What do you mean, Sasuke?”

“I mean what I said. Because when I was travelling, I encountered this group of bandits. I heard them say something about hunting a Shiori so I approached them. When I used my sharringgan they suddenly got so scared they immediately gave up, saying something like the didn’t want to be killed by the same red eyed man that also killed the many who was ordered to search for you.”

“Red eyed... That was the sharingan? Then...”

“Aa. If the one who killed those who searched for you had a sharingan, there could only one man who would do that.”

“Itachi-nii...”

“Like I said, Itachi had always been making sure you were safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. That’s down.
> 
> And yes, Neji and Tenten’s wedding was a chinese themed one. I almost made Tenten’s wedding dress look like Hinata until I did notice tho. Good thing I read in Tenten’s biodata that she was actually a Chinese style based character along with her team.
> 
> Natto or ‘Nut’ is that lone circle that some used as to tighten wherever a bolt is placed. So I like to think that Natto will be like that older brother Boruto will have that will clean up the messes he makes and also assist him in his plans. And the older brother that will do everything for his little cousins, y’know.
> 
> Now on to the 2nd gen fic!! It will be a multi chapter fic, in which I don’t know how long it will take to finish, and what problems it really will have. It’s a Time Travel fic where everything that I wrote in the series happens except, Jiraiya and Neji are really dead because when I thought about it, I would want to write Boruto and Himawari’s reaction to meeting Neji and Jiraiya for the first time. And that Natto was made just before the 4th war took place.
> 
> Oh and look, imagine Itachi not only meeting Sarada, but also the twins?! Lmao a pink haired born Uchiha.
> 
> I have Salad, Strawberry, and Nut as a name, judge the writer.
> 
> I’ll be busy by January so I don’t really know what will happeen by then.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> God damn it ARRRGH
> 
> WHY IS NARUTO SO FRAKING LOOOONG.
> 
> This fic might be 2 chapters or three, I don't know anymore. I said that I'll make this a one shot, and I'm not even at the NejiTen scenes yet!! 
> 
> I'm sorry!
> 
> I'll update somewhere this week or so.


End file.
